Undisclosed desires
by Limonchello
Summary: Una misión, un encuentro, una tensión sexual no resuelta...


Suspiró antes de parpadear varias veces abriendo los ojos por fin, la luz le hizo daño a la vista y jadeó molesto por ello a pesar de llevar las gafas de sol, se alzó un poco en el asiento de aquel coche que era su amor platónico y miró a su lado como Sam parecía atento a la carretera, bostezó perezosamente.

**-¿Dónde estamos? –** preguntó quitándose las gafas para dejar ver un gesto adormilado aun, Sam le miró de reojo y sonrió débilmente antes de regresar a la carretera su atención.

**- Apenas nos quedan unos kilómetros para llegar.-** dijo tranquilamente suspirando, Dean asintió rebuscando en la guantera hasta sacar los papeles que Sam había imprimido en el anterior pueblo por el que habían pasado.

**- Hm... Tres muertes en apenas unos días, la gente del pueblo cree que tiene que ver con un chico nuevo que llego al pueblo hace apenas unos días, sinceramente la gente ya no sabe que creer, y no me extraña con este **_**"misterio"**_**. Aquí pone que todos los cuerpos que se encontraron estaban totalmente desangrados... Me suena a vampiro –**dijo divertido ojeando las ficha de todos los asesinatos de la zona, uno por uno, ladeando la cabeza.

**- Aquí pone que hay una chica que sobrevivió a los asesinatos, una tal Vickie, deberíamos empezar haciéndole una visita.-** dijo mirando a su hermano que asintió, la vista de Dean se centró en la carretera de nuevo justo para ver pasar un cartel en el que te daba la bienvenida a Fell's Church, el rubio bufó levemente rodando los ojos para volver a colocarse las gafas de sol y acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto volviendo a cerrar los ojos adormilado.

En una de las ramas más altas de uno de los pinos que adornaban los lados de aquella carretera un cuervo ojeaba de forma distraída aquel coche pasar, entrecerrando la mirada levemente, como si tuviera mentalidad propia antes de alzar el vuelo hacia el pueblo tras aquel coche.

Impecablemente vestido de traje ambos se bajaron del coche aparcado sobre una de las lindas casas de aquel pueblo, sin duda no había anda extraño no al menos cuando llegaron, llamaron a la puerta esperando pacientemente a que una señora algo pálida y cansada abriera la puerta mirándole analíticamente.

**- Buenos días señora somos los agentes Ulric y Mosby. Venimos por el caso de las muerte de Fell's Church, hemos oído que su hija fue atacada y nos gustaría hablar con su hija sobre ello ¿Se encuentra en casa? –** dijo Dean con voz amable mientras Sam miraba en todas direcciones en busca de algo mínimamente sospechoso, la mujer asintió dejándole pasar sumisamente.

La visita fue breve y nada productiva, cuando salieron Dean miró a Sam estando sentado en el coche y este fuera del vehículo aún.

**-¿Qué opinas? –** le preguntó Sam a Dean este suspiró y arrancó el coche de forma automática

**-Sin duda alguna... Vampiros.-** dijo mirando a Sam.

**- Iré a visitar a ese chico nuevo, tú ve al cementerio a ver si encuentras algo.** – Sam asintió y cerró la puerta del coche mirándole desde la acera cuando este aceleró.

Bajó una vez mas con su coartada de FBI, llamó a la puerta, sin duda aquella era una enorme casa, se quedó distraída mirando la fachada de esta antes de que la puerta se abriera y fueron unos ojos azules lo primero que vio, haciendo que parpadeara.

**- Buenos días señor soy del...-**

**- FBI, lo sé.-** sonrió el chico apoyándose en la puerta distraídamente, Dean arqueó una ceja mirándole de forma disimulada de arriba abajo antes de quedarse fijos sus ojos en los ajenos.

**-¿Adivino?-** dijo casi divertido guardando su placa de nuevo cuando apenas si la había sacado.

**- Esto es un pueblo pequeño, agente...**

**- Ulric ¿Y usted es?-** apuntó Dean con una leve sonrisa.

**- Damon.-** apuntó sonriendo de la misma forma sugerente.

**- Entonces sabrá que estoy buscando a Stefan Salvatore.-** apuntó el rubio, Damon sonrió de forma pícara y con un gesto le invitó a entrar pasando al pasillo, Dean inseguro paso dentro de aquella enorme casi cerrando la puerta tras de si, como siempre atento a todos los movimientos del otro y la decoración de aquel lugar, fue guiado hasta una pequeña sala y aquel tipo se giró hacia él sirviendo en un par de vasos un poco de lo que parecía güisqui, tendiéndole uno a Dean que lo rechazó.

**- Estoy de servicio-** dijo suavemente Damon arqueó una ceja inclinándose un poco hacia él.

**- Oh vamos, nadie lo notará.-** insistió mirándole fijamente y Dean se sintió extraño, cautivado por esa mirada terminó tomando el vaso sin saber tan siquiera por qué.

**- Resulta que mi hermanito no está en casa ahora... ¿Para qué lo reclama?-** dijo Damon haciendo que Dean arqueara una ceja.

**- ¿Es hermano de Stefan?** – Damon asintió sonriendo de nuevo ofreciéndole asiento a Dean que aceptó sentándose en uno de los sillones mientras el moreno tomaba asiento en otro.

**- Stefan siempre nos ha dado problemas en esta familia... Ya sabe por eso de su gusto por lo... **_**"rarito"-**_ mintió descaradamente con gesto divertido y haciendo gestos ante aquella palabra, Dean arqueó las cejas inclinándose hacia delante.

**- ¿Rarito?-** preguntó curioso Damon asintió acomodándose en el sillón.

**- Cosas oscuras, magia negra, cosas así...-** bromeó aunque parecía hablar muy en serio.

**- Oh ya veo...-** dijo Dean dando un trago a aquella copa ofrecida por el otro el cual no paraba de mirarle de arriba abajo haciendo que se sintiera algo incómodo, como si fuera amenazando por un león.

**- ¿De dónde viene usted, Agente Ulric?** –preguntó sonriendo levemente haciendo que cada vez que sonreía la sonrisa de Dean se hiciera aunque de forma leve, como un acto reflejo.

**- No tengo domicilio fijo... Voy allí donde me indican muy superiores-** dijo acomodándose mas en aquel sillón Damon asintió.

-**Debe de ser una dura vida... ¿Alguien te espera en casa?-** inquirió Dean entrecerró los ojos curioso antes de negar.

**- Oh... –** dijo Damon con fingida tristeza **– Realmente es una pena**

**- ¿Una pena?-** inquirió Dean interrogante.

**- Claro que si, malgastar un hombre como tu, valiente y atractivo... –**bromeó divertido dando otro trago Dean le miró más receloso aun.

**- Apenas me conoces como para afirmar eso-**

**- Oh digamos que tengo un don de ver a través de las personas, además… A mí no se me puede mentir, detecto las mentiras con rapidez –**su sonrisa se hizo lobuna, haciendo que Dean se erizara por completo empezando a sentirse incómodo.

**- Ya veo. Creo que me tengo que ir –** dijo entonces Dean nerviosamente poniéndose en pie.

**- Si tu hermano llega... ¿Podrías telefonearme?** – dijo entregándole una tarjeta con su número de teléfono

**- Aun sigo queriendo hacerle esas preguntas-** Damon se puso en pie tras el tomando la tarjeta se la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón acercándose mas de lo necesario lo que le hizo retroceder levemente.

**- Ya te llamaré para nuestra primera cita~ -**bromeó guiñándole el ojo.

**- Creo que... No comparto esos gustos. Si me disculpa.-** Dean carraspeó levemente y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la entrada de forma casi apresurada pro salir de allí, la puerta se cerró y Damon sacó la tarjeta mirándola con una ceja alzada.

**- Lo harás~**

Pasaron los días y la cosa era más y más confusa aun, la gente parecía entrar en cólera y los principales sospechosos se habían centrado en cuatro personas, Elena Gilbert, Stefan y Damon Salvador y Bonnie McCullough. Bonnie había sido descartada rápidamente cuando pidieron ayuda a un Cass demasiado ocupado como para quedarse demasiado tiempo, sin duda Bonnie era una profeta, cualquiera lo hubiera dicho, no al menos tras haber conocido a Chuck, al cual ambos hermanos Winchester no tenían mucho aprecio que se diga, y tenían un concepto de profeta diferente.

La cosa estaba entre Damon Stefan y Elena a los cuales mantenían vigilados en todo momento, Sam se encargaba de Elena y Stefan los cuales parecían como pin y pon iban juntos a todas partes, mientras Dean estaba centrado en Damon, algo que no le agradó mucho después de que este se le insinuara en su primer encuentro.

-Vaya no esperaba encontrarle en un lugar así, agente- dijo una voz divertida haciendo que el rubios e girara sorprendido antes de ver a Damon Salvatore tras él, bufó y rodó los ojos apoyándose de nuevo en la mesa.

**-No estoy de servicio, también tengo derecho a descansar- **dijo solamente cogiendo el botellín de cerveza distraídamente y llevándoselo a la boca.

**- ¿Cerveza? –**dijo sentándose en la mesa frente a él haciendo que Dean arqueara una ceja por la pregunta mostrándole la etiqueta de dicho botellín.

**- Cerveza, no es tan lujosa como tu güisqui pero ya me acostumbré a ella**- dijo divertido cuando los ojos del otro se posaron en los otros, mirándole confuso.

**- Ya veo... Lo tendré en cuenta en cuando regreses-** sonrió recostándose en el respaldo de aquel sillón del bar ladeando la cabeza.

**- ¿Qué tal lleva el caso?-** inquirió Damon aunque ese par de hermanos no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

**- Ahí está...-** Dijo sin querer dar muchos detalles y menos a aquel tipo que era uno de sus sospechosos principales.

**- ¿Tiene ya algún sospechoso?-** y como si le leyera la mente esa pregunta salió a la luz haciendo que de pronto Dean cambiara de tema.

**- ¿Y qué haces tú en un lugar como este?**- dijo haciendo que el moreno sonriera de forma divertida por ese cambio de tema tan radical.

**- Me gusta salir de cacería los fines de semana, normalmente suelo cazar buenas presas-** Dean jugueteó con su cerveza entretenido.

**- ¿Ah si? Vaya, eso es un gran logro**- bromeó guiñándole un ojo y dando otro trago.

**- ¿Y has visto ya algo de tu agrado aquí?-** dijo recostándose también en el respaldo de su asiento Damon ladeó mas la cabeza mirándole con fijeza.

**- Oh claro que si...-** murmuró y su sonrisa se tornó casi misteriosa para el rubio, que frunció levemente el ceño antes de suspirar con levedad, fue a abrir la boca, a preguntar algo pero entonces Sam llegó mirándole con una ceja alzada para luego mirar a Damon interrogante.

**- Salvatore, este es mi compañero, el agente Mosby**- la mirada azul del Vampiro pasó a Sam y asintió a modo de saludo haciendo este lo mismo, la mirada de Sam estaba fija en Dean acto seguido

**- Tenemos que irnos-** dijo este sacando dinero para pagar pero Damon le detuvo tomándole la mano con una leve sonrisa.

**- Déjame invitarte-** dijo y las miradas de ambos se entremezclaron, azul y verde antes de que Dean desistiera asintiendo levemente, caminó con Sam al lado hasta la puerta y el menor de los Winchester no dejó de mirar de reojo hacia atrás interrogante.

**- ¿Qué traes con ese tipo?-** dijo entonces cuando salieron sin poderse callar Dean parpadeo confuso

**- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Nada! –**dijo frunciendo el ceño y girando la cara intentando dar el tema por zanjado pero Sam no desistía.

**-Esas miradas que os echáis... ¿Te van los tíos, Dean? Porque si te van los tíos lo entenderé, solo dímelo y... Bueno, primero Cass y ahora ese chico...-** Dean había escuchado suficientes tonterías por ese momento y se giro hacia Sam apuntándole con la llave del coche casi amenazadoramente (¿)

**-Sam, no me van los tíos y en especial NO me pone ese tío ¿Entiendes?-** Sam alzó las manos en son de paz.

**-Tranquilo, solo preguntaba...-** dijo y ambos empezaron a andar de nuevo hacia el Impala al llegar Dean se detuvo nada más abrir la puerta mirando a Sam por encima del capó.

**- ¿Y qué pasa con Cass?-** Sam suspiró y le ignoró entrando en el coche.

La tarea era sencilla, reunir pruebas para saber cual de los tres era el culpable de aquellas muertes pero Dean no era el único que espiaba a Damon, el propio Damon se sabía observado por este y a pesar de todo le gustaba, es más hacía de su vida algo más entretenido e insinuante para el cazador, le conocía, sabía lo que eran ambos Winchester pero aun así, en vez de exterminarlos como podría y debería de hacer simplemente se dedicaba a jugar con ellos, sobre todo con el mayor de ambos el cual le atraía de una forma u otra, le había visto en acción pues más de una vez había sido atacado en aquel pueblo por algún aldeano que creía que eran ellos los mismo asesinos…

Negó con la cabeza mientras paseaba por la habitación en busca de su camiseta cuando el cielo comenzo a oscurecerse.

Los humanos eran impredecibles y totalmente inestables, lo que los hacía entretenidos y unas presas deliciosas, se colocó una camiseta negra y tomó su blusa colocándosela encima antes de echar una rápida mirada de soslayo por encima de su hombro hacia la ventana, esa noche iba de cacería y su presa caería en sus garras sin necesidad de que tuviera que hacer mucho, lo sabía.

Cogió el teléfono y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña tarjeta que dejó sobre la mesa, una que había llevado consigo por si caso y que ahora por fin iba a usar, marcó el número de esta y aguardó hasta que una voz contesto al otro lado, su sonrisa se afiló girándose hacia la ventana se apoyó en la mesa ladeando l cabeza

**- ¿Diga?-** dijo la voz al otro lado.

**- No es cómodo estar en el coche, además debe de ser aburrido… ¿Por qué no pasas a tomarte algo? –** dijo con voz suave, al otro lado la voz de Dean se entrecortó al reconocer la de Damon y carraspeó levemente escondiéndose tras el siento a pesar de que ya había sido descubierto, y suspiró

**- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí?-** preguntó tumbado en el asintió trasero del coche antes de que unos golpes en la ventanilla le alarmaran haciendo que se enderezara de golpe para ver al otro sonreírle con el teléfono en el oído

**- Porque eres inimitable-** bromeó Dean bufó y abrió la puerta saliendo, Damon colgó y Dean lo hizo casi a la vez mirándole, el vampiro casi le devolvía la sonrisa curioso.

**- ¿Aceptas esa invitación? –** Dean le miró interrogante y terminó suspirando y asintiendo, al fin y al cabo le tenía controlado ¿No?

**- ¿Por qué no?** –terminó aceptando por completo empezando a caminar en dirección a la casa, tras él Damon sonreía de lado mirando a ambos lados de aquella calle vacía totalmente.

Una vez entraron Damon le guió hasta el salón, Dean le siguió con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta ojeando todo como la primera vez que estuvo en esa casa, Damon desapareció tras una puerta para regresar en penas minutos con un par de botellines de cerveza, tendiéndole uno a Dean que sonrió de lado al tomarlo.

**- ¿Por qué te quedas aquí una noche de viernes? Pensaba que te gustaba salir** – dijo Dean mirando por encima de los muebles los adornos de este antes de girarse hacia él, Damon se encogió levemente de hombro sentándose en el sofá mirándole con la cabeza ladeada y un brazo en el respaldo, cruzando las piernas despreocupadamente.

**- Bueno, este no me parece tan mal plan tampoco- **sonrió misteriosamente dando otro sorbo de su cerveza, Dean asintió y terminó suspirando antes de sentarse en aquel sofá a una distancia prudencial del otro.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la noche hablando de trivialidades, las cervezas se iban acumulando, y Damon descubrió que era cierto que aquel cazador poseía un gran aguante al alcohol cuando ya iban ambos por su sexta cerveza fue cuando entonces Dean empezaba a mostrarse algo más receptivo, esbozando sonrisas con más facilidad ante las historias – en su mayoría falsas- de Damon obre sus anécdotas.

**- Así que… Estoy bajo vigilancia.-** dijo Damon de pronto arqueando una ceja Dean le miró de reojo y terminó relajándose lentamente.

- **Lo estás... ¿Acaso no era obvio?-** dijo el otro alzando la cerveza, Damon rió levemente.

**- Vaya, no me esperaba esa respuesta-** comentó y se acercó a él un poco más disimuladamente

**-¿Y qué clase de respuesta esperabas?-** Dijo el otro ladeando la cabeza no pasando por alto aquella cercanía pero sin hacer nada por impedirla.

**- Una más digna de un policía… Dean –** el otro abrió los ojos sorprendido por ese nombre habiendo sido descubierto se tensó una vez más al sentir al otro casi sobre él.

**- ¿Quién eres?-** gruñó entonces y su mano fue disimuladamente a su cintura donde buscó su pistola pero no la encontró, Damon sonrió de lado negando levemente.

**- ¿Buscas esto? –**dijo sacando la pistola de un cojín tras su espalda, el cazador se tensó más aun frunciendo el ceño, maldiciendo por haber bajado la guardia de esa forma.

**- No vas a necesitarla, soy inofensivo –**dijo divertido inclinándose más sobre él, Dean buscó huir pero apenas consiguió moverse como si la mirada ajena le mantuviera obre el sitio estático

**- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-** Damon sonrió de lado.

**- Te lo dije, a mí no se me puede mentir, tengo un radar para las mentiras…-** su sonrisa se afiló más aun y Dean tragó saliva por ese simple gesto, Damon arqueó las cejas.

**- Relájate, ya te lo he dicho no muerdo~ No muy fuerte –**bromeó en apenas un murmullo Dean seguía mirándole alerta, tenso totalmente y más aún cuando las distancias entre ambos empezaron a acortarse lentamente, le estaba dando una opción y él no la tomaba, podía huir, el otro le estaba dejando un tiempo para pensárselo y Dean no quería huir, se mantuvo quieto hasta que por fin los labios ajenos rozaron los propios, y como si esa hubiera sido la señal que necesitaba se lanzó a estos de forma desesperada casi, siendo correspondido de la misma manera, Damon apoyó las manos sobre el respaldo del sofá acorralándole sentándose sobre sus caderas, el botellín de cerveza escurrió entre los dedos de Dean al suelo pero estos apenas le prestaron atención, las manos de Dean fueron a las caderas de este mientras una de las de Damon se enredaba en el pelo de este, tirando de él con fuerza hacia si de forma casi dolorosa, las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaban de manera ruda, buscando dominar en una guerra húmeda entre ambas, brusco, salvaje, indómito, como lo eran ambos ese beso dejó escapar los instintos escondidos de Dean y los deseos más oscuros de Damon, El cuerpo del vampiro se pegó más al del cazador, de forma intensa haciéndole ahogar un jadeo, el aire se agotaba pero ninguno de los dos se separó en ningún momento, el calor empezaba a hacerse insoportable entre ambos, las manos de Damon bajaron hasta levantar levemente la camiseta del cazador cuando…

El teléfono de este sonó, rompiendo aquel momento, Damon lo ignoró esperando que el otro hiciera lo propio con este pero Dean se separó de sus labios escuchando aquel gruñido por parte del otro cuando una de sus manos rebuscaba en su bolsillo hasta sacarlo pudiendo leer el nombre de Sam, aquello solo significaba una cosa.

Pasaba algo.

Lo descolgó con rapidez, pero Damon enfadado se lanzó al cuello de este lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo sin casi fuerza al principio, la sangre latía en las venas bajo sus dientes, un simple gesto y… Abrió la boca, sus dientes se mostraron amenazantes puntiagudos, a unos milímetros de su garganta y entonces…

**- ¿A dónde se han llevado a Elena…?-** ¡Un momento! Se alzó de golpe al escuchar ese nombre mirándole entre sorprendido y confuso.

**- Voy allá-** dijo entonces el cazador colgando mirando a Damon fijamente unos segundos

**- Han raptado a Elena**- le dijo a este y en apenas un parpadeo estaba de pie en la sala mirándole casi acusadoramente.

**-¿Quién? ¿Cómo? –**preguntó lo que parecía nervioso Dean negó levemente poniéndose en pie se acomodó la camiseta de nuevo y cogió su chaqueta.

**- Eso vamos a averiguar**- Damon fue tras él más en la puerta Dean se giró entrecerrando los ojos poniendo una mano en su pecho.

**- No te muevas de aquí**- le dijo mirándole fijamente y extendió la mano reclamándole la pistola que le había quitado anteriormente, Damon arqueó una ceja y suspiró dándosela, más si pensaba que se iba a quedar allí era demasiado ingenuo Dean se giró salió de la casa casi corriendo mirando al otro de reojo antes de subir al Impala rumbo en busca de su hermano el cual se encontraba con Stefan, Matt, Meredith y Bonnie, ¡Perfecto!

Las cosas se complicaron, todo era demasiado confuso, mucha gente, asustada, ese Otro Poder del que hablaba Stefan le confundió más aun, era aquel estúpido baile que se daba donde parecían estar todo la fuente de aquel bullicio, Stefan les contó lo sucedido, lo que eran él y Damon, lo de Elena, la pelea de ambos, todo.

**-¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado con Elena?-** Bramó un Dean que cada vez entendía menos y había sido detenido por miles de pares de manos cuando intentó clavar una estaca a Stefan en el momento en el que admitió ser un vampiro y Damon… Ese bastardo mentiroso había jugado con él desde el principio, estaba enojado, mas enojado que nuca y deseaba partir cuellos.

**- Se la llevó la niebla… -**dijo Bonnie que tenía la cara totalmente horrorizada, Dean resopló.

**- Joder pues vamos tras ella ¿A qué cojones esperamos**?- Y casi tiró de Sam bajo la mirada sorprendida de los demás, Stefan les siguió.

Perros… Malditos perros del Infierno, justo los preferidos de Dean el cual casi bramó al verlos, o mejor dicho al sentirlos, miró hacia atrás, estaban bastante alejados del pueblo y rezó porque a Bonnie y los demás les hubiera dado tiempo a poner a toda la gente a salvo de esos malditos bastardos ¡¿Qué cosa podía controlar tantos perros infernales? Sin duda alguna muy poderosa.

Se dejaron guiar por Stefan lo más rápido posible hasta aquella desvencijada iglesia al lado del cementerio pero entonces esa maldita niebla negra de nuevo les envolvió, Dean quiso salir del coche pero Sam se lo impidió y cuando quisieron darse cuenta esta se había desvanecido y Stefan ya no estaba.

Dean maldijo, Sam lo hizo también y ambos salieron del coche al lado de aquel cementerio, fueron directos a la Iglesia tras cerciorarse de que no eran seguidos por aquellos malditos chuchos, una vez dentro apenas si sabían dónde buscar, investigaron toda la Iglesia hasta que escucharon lo que parecían grititos de dolor, Dean alzó la vista nervioso antes de correr hacia aquella maldita lápida de la fundadora de aquella Iglesia, apartó los escombros de esta, con ayuda de Sam antes de descubrir aquel pasadizo.

Katherine iba de un lado a otro, gritaba cosas contra Elena, contra Stefan, Dean y Sam intentaron esconderse, allí olía terriblemente mal pero no era nada que no pudieran soportar, después de todo no era la primera cripta que ambos visitaban, miraron a aquella chica, era idéntica a Elena tanto que les costó diferenciarla, Sam le hizo una seña, no había plan, como la mayoría de veces, los ojos de Dean se centraron en alguien que estaba en el suelo a escasos metros de él. Damon.

Y como siempre, el primer movimiento fue de Dean quien impetuoso salió de su escondite ladeando la cabeza.

**-¡Ey zorra!-**en un principio cualquiera pensaría en un movimiento absurdo y si, lo era pero a la vez era una táctica de distracción en lo que Sam se deslizaba disimuladamente hacia Stefan y Elena situados tas Katherine, esta alzó una ceja y sonrió ladinamente.

**- Tú eres… Ese humano si, Winchester si no recuerdo mal… Sin duda has causado estragos allí abajo~-**dijo señalando hacia el suelo ladeando la cabeza Dean mantuvo la pistola alzada de forma amenazante aunque las balas de poco servían si lo justo para distraer, miró de reojo a Sam y se acercó a la chica un poco mas.

**- Tal vez se alegren de volver a verte- **Dean sonrió falsamente.

**- No está en mis planes ir a tomar el té al Infierno, gracias-** dijo y disparó, grabe error, o mejor dicho error de tiempo, Sam apenas había podido llegar hasta Katherine cuando esta alzó la mano enfurecida hacia Dean, la pistola, al igual que él, salió volando hasta chocar contra la pared contigua ahogando un gemido de dolor, la mano de Katherine se cerró con fuerza y Dean emitió un alarido de dolo Sam corrió hasta la chica pero esta le vio de reojo sonriendo ladinamente de un simple gesto de su otra mano le lanzó contra la pared contraria.

**- ¿Crees que esto es un juego de niños? Además, es de mala educación acudir a lugares donde no sois invitados- **Dijo volviendo a girarse hacia Dean que estaba en el suelo jadeando con un ojo cerrado

**- Empezaré matándote a ti por tocar mis juguetes…-** dijo sonriendo mirando de reojo a Damon antes de sonreír más ampliamente llevándose el dedo a la barbilla.

**- O mejor… Damon, te dejaré que le mates tú, no te odio tanto, incluso puede que te deje vivir…-** dijo acariciando la barbilla del vampiro.

**- Escucha Damon, tú no eres estúpido como Stefan, tu sabes cómo son las cosas, te he oído decirlo, he visto las cosas que has hecho, tu podrías hacerme compañía, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir que me quieres a mí- **le alzó sin apenas dificultad sonriendo de esa forma encantadoramente falsa.

- **Solo tienes que matar a ese humano.-** los ojos de Elena y de Dean se fijaron en Damon que miraba fijamente a Katherine y esbozaba aquella sonrisa.

"_Oh no"_ pensaron ambos a la vez al reconocer ese rostro en la cara de aquel chico que enderezándose mejor caminó hacia Dean lentamente seguido de cerca por la joven, alzó el cuerpo maltrecho del cazador acercándose a él, acorralándole contra la pared, la respiración de Dean chocó contra la de Damon unos segundos antes de que este bajara a su cuello, Dean cerró los ojos.

**- Katherine…-** dijo Damon sonriendo aun, mirando al rubio le guiñó un ojo tal y como este hizo en aquel bar a pesar de que este no le veía, antes de girarse hacia la chica.

**- Si-**

**- Katherine...-** repitió mirando por encima del hombro de aquella chica y luego hacia Dean.

**- Dime, Damon-** dijo la chica casi con voz melosa, este rió, una risa que Dean conocía perfectamente.

**- Vete al Infierno –**sonrió en el preciso instante en el que una estaca atravesaba su pecho de lado a lado Damon la miró, triunfante y tras él Stefan había conseguido coger una de las estacas de Sam y reunir las suficientes fuerzas para levantarse y clavársela a Katherine, El grito de esta les taladró los oídos a todos, bajo la sorpresa de Elena y los hermanos Winchester, Damon sonrió más ampliamente saludando con la mano a Katherine cuando la piel de esta se empezó a cuartear hasta convertirse en polvo, Dean suspiró cerrando los ojos de nuevo abatido con una mano en su costado adolorido.

A veces ser cazador era muy duro…

**- ¿…Insinúas que les dejemos vivos?-** dijo Dean tras dar un trago de su cerveza mirando a Sam casi atónito, este suspiró.

**-Dean, acabaron ellos con Katherine y bueno… Sinceramente no creo que causen muchos problemas.-** dijo ladeando la cabeza levemente Dean bufó.

**- ¿Cuándo has oído hablar de un vampiro REAL que no brille cual bola de discoteca y que sea **_**"herbívoro"?**_** –** ironizó Sam le miró y su mirada se desvió a su espalda Dean cerró los ojos dando otro trago y se encogió.

**-¿Lo tengo detrás verdad?-** dijo cerrando un ojo Sam sonrió levemente cuando Dean se giró para ver a Stefan y Elena sonrientes.

**-Yo… Bueno quería decir…-** intentó excusarse Stefan alzó las manos riendo levemente.

**- No pasa nada entiendo que pienses así… -** dijo ladeando la cabeza, Elena se adelantó un poco.

**-Créeme si se vuelve loco y empieza a matar a gente seré la primera en llamaros –**sonrió de esa forma espectacular que ella sabía haciendo que Sam y Dean se quedaran atontados mirándola, la música de fondo cubría la conversación de los cuatro en aquel bullicioso bar.

**- Es un consuelo-** rió Stefan divertido de la misma forma antes de que Elena se girara.

**-¡Mira, ahí está Bonnie!- **dijo alejándose tirando de Stefan Sam miró a Dean arqueando una ceja sentándose más cómodamente en aquel sofá en el que estaban.

**- Está bien. Pero que conste que lo hago solo porque… ¡Elena está muy buena!** –dijo señalando a Sam con un dedo antes de dar otro trago de su cerveza su mirada se desvió hacia más allá de las mesas donde la gente charlaba, bebía y jugaba al billar o a los dardos, casi al lado de la puerta la mirada de Damon se centró en la suya y sintió un escalofrío, parpadeó varias veces antes de ver como este se giraba abriendo la puerta del bar marchándose, se tensó y dejó al cerveza encima de la mesa levantándose

**- ¿A dónde vas?-** dijo Sam confuso mirándole, Dean le miró abrió la boca nervioso y se rascó la nuca.

**- Solamente no me esperes** –dijo antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida casi apurado, bajo la mirada confusa de Sam que pronto se desvió al notar como Stefan se sentaba a su lado huyendo de _"las chicas_" que hablaban animadamente en la barra.

**- No te preocupes, tu hermano sabe lo que hace y sabe controlar al mío aunque me cueste reconocerlo –**sonrió levemente tras ver el gesto de Sam.

**- No estoy preocupado.-** mintió este tomando de su cerveza haciendo que Stefan sonriera.

Caminó con paso lento, como si esperara a algo o a alguien mejor dicho, con las manos en los bolsillos antes de oír una voz que le llamaba alzó la vista y esa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ladeando la cabeza para ver al cazador tras él algo sofocado tras la carrera.

**- Tardabas tanto que pensé que no vendrías- **dijo Damon socarronamente ladeando la cabeza echando a andar de nuevo, Dean fue tras él hasta alcanzarle.

**- ¿Qué pasa contigo?-** dijo entonces reteniéndole del brazo frunciendo el ceño, mientras Damon mantenía el gesto relajado.

**- ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué iba a pasar, Dean? –**dijo sin borrar esa mueca burlesca, el cazador suspiró abatido por aquella actitud.

**- Déjalo... Pensé que ibas a matarme allí abajo.-** dijo caminando a su lado a pesar de no saber hacia dónde iban ambos, Damon rió levemente.

**- Oh créeme, estuve tentado de hacerlo... Pero aun tengo cosas que hacer contigo –** dijo mirándole de reojo, Dean se avergonzó por esas palabras creyendo que era culpa de su mente que retorcía las cosas.

**-¿Cosas?-** dijo intentando parecer inocente pero al parecer no coló.

**-No te hagas el tonto Dean, sabea a lo que me refiero, de lo contrario no me hubieras seguido ¿No? –** Dean arqueó una ceja y suspiró, ese maldito vampiro le tenía demasiado calado, le atraía, no supo exactamente por qué porque... ¡Joder! A él le gustaban las mujeres, le gustaban los pechos, hasta hacer unos minutos había estado mirándole el culo a Elena y ahora se lo estaba mirando a él, desvió la mirada corriendo avergonzado pero no pasó desapercibida por Damon que andaba de lo más tranquilo.

**- ¿A dónde vamos?-** dijo haciendo que Damon le mirara antes de detenerse viendo la casa donde Damon se alojaba, la sonrisa lobuna de este creció, acercándose a él lentamente bajo el cobijo de la noche le agarró de la chaqueta.

**-El otro día me dejaste con las ganas... No voy a permitir que eso vuelva a pasar –**susurró casi sobre sus labios, Dean de nuevo volvía a estar paralizado más arqueó una ceja.

**- Vaya eso es muy directo...-** dijo a modo de provocación mientras era tirado de la chaqueta hacia la puerta de la casa y empujado dentro casi.

**- Oh disculpa mis modales... ¿Te apetece tomar algo?-** dijo divertido quitándose la chaqueta la dejó de cualquier manera sobre uno de los sofá mirando al otro encendió la mini cadena de música sonriendo de lado caminando al ritmo de esta hacia la cocina, Dean se quitó también la chaqueta divertido por eso sin poder dejar de mirar al otro por completo hasta que desapareció tras la puerta, suspiró y se fue a sentar en aquel sofá donde estuvo la última vez de forma cómoda antes de ver al otro llegar con la camisa negra desabrochada dejando ver su torso y un par de cervezas en la mano, no pudo evitar sofocarse por ese simple escena, sin duda aquel tipo era jodidamente sexy de cualquier forma, pero así sin duda lo estaba más aun, tomó el botellín de cerveza que le ofreció dando un trago largo, demasiado largo, lo necesitaba y mas aun cuando el otro siguió moviéndose al ritmo de la música, sobre todo moviendo las caderas, Dean tragó saliva arqueando una ceja cuando el otro se le quedó mirando divertido.

**-¿No vas a bailar?-** dijo con voz bromista, acercándose para tironear de su camiseta hacia si y ponerle de pie, Dean se sonrojó levemente carraspeando.

**- Soy mal bailarín.-** se quejó sin moverse apenas cuando el otro se pegó a él demasiado hasta casi rozar sus labios, el cazador entreabrió los propios acercándose a estos pero Damon no se lo permitió alejándose para en apenas un segundo desaparecer de frente a él, Dean parpadeó varias veces antes de alzar la mirada hacia la barandilla del segundo piso donde un Damon sonriente seguía bailando poniendo un pie tras otro sin temor alguno a caerse, dando un trago a su cerveza antes de bajarse al suelo de dicho piso mirándole desde arriba le hizo señas para que le siguiera desapareciendo después, Dean le miró confuso, demasiado confuso pero divertido se acabó la cerveza de un par de tragos mas y se dispuso a subir las escaleras casi a la carrera hasta llegar la piso de arriba para verle caminando por aquel gran pasillo moviendo las caderas aun, la música se escuchaba ya algo ahogada, le siguió no muy seguro al no conocer del todo bien aquella mansión mas la pasar de largo por una puerta unas manos le tomaron de la camiseta de forma tirando de él hacia dentro, ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa antes de verse de nuevo frente al otro que sonreía lobunamente mientras le empujaba con levedad del pecho hacia atrás acercándosele demasiado hasta que Dean fue el que necesitado acortó las distancias de forma salvaje, siendo separado de los labios ajenos cuando este se echó hacia atrás.

**-Huh... ¿Te gusta duro?-** dijo Damon divertido, Dean no pudo responder a eso cuando los labios del otro devoraban los propios de forma totalmente posesiva, casi animal, no iba a quejarse, le gustaba así, brusco, salvaje, una de sus manos fue a parar a la camisa del otro tirando de esta hacia si de forma igual de salvaje.

Quería empaparse de su agresividad, probar cual de los dos tenía más fuerza en la cama, quizás, incluso, se atrevería a debatir contra éste para hacerle ver que aún y entre las sabanas, era él quién mandaba, quién podía mostrarse violento. Sus dedos aún y cuando el moreno accedió al beso, no se soltaron de esa blusa que el contrario guardaba de manera recelosa, sin embargo, consiguió excitarse algo más al escuchar las palabras que Damon soltaba en un cerrado italiano. No podía evitarlo, su lengua natal era como un afrodisíaco para sus oídos y aquello era ya quizás algo jactable incluso para Salvatore, pues tan buen punto comenzó a recitar esas palabras que no podía llegar a entender, sus piernas temblaron y su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto, pegándose aún más contra ése otro cuerpo.  
>La urgencia de ambos cuerpos consiguió que se empujasen el uno al otro, o más bien, que uno empujase y el otro tirase en lo que sus bocas se manifestaban agresivas, recelosas de separarse. Aún y cuando el trayecto a su cama era relativamente corto, el trayecto duró lo menester como para hacer que su respiración se tornase agresiva, escasa. Dentro de aquella tan férrea unión la lengua de Dean contorneó la zona con afán inquisidor y segundos después deshacerse de la susodicha tras un golpe proporcionado por el otro.<br>Jadeante terminó estirado sobre la cama, viendo con loso ojos entrecerrados a quién, en vez de parecer su presa, se trataba sin lugar a dudas de todo un lobo a punto de saltar sobre él. Aquello le hizo fruncir los labios aunque gustoso volvió a aceptar la comisura del moreno, abriendo la propia para dejar escapar sonidos de placer en lo que el otro se acomodaba entre sus piernas mediante roces y movimientos certeros que consiguieron hacerle temblar. Alzó las caderas por mero instinto rozándose así con aquellas que habían quedado a su eterna disposición, sin embargo, no se cohibió de mostrarse excitado, gruñó dentro del beso, se movió bajo su cuerpo: No pensaba darle tregua ni permitir que escapase de sus garras. Ahora que Damon se mostraba violento tenía pensado agotarle, debatirse con él para hacer aún más intenso el juego. Por ahora y valiéndose de ambas manos se apresuró a quitarle esa pulcra camisa que traía puesta, tirando de ella con la violencia marcada en todos y cada uno de sus gestos.

Gruñidos se dieron en la unión de ambas bocas, sonidos guturales provenientes de ambos de nuevo como si ese acto se tratase entre dos animales sedientos de sentir el uno al otro de forma casi imperante. Las manos del rubio comenzaron a tirar de su camisa, al parecer molesto por esa prenda y los dientes del Salvatore se hicieron con el labio inferior de Dean de forma violenta hasta hacerlo sangrar, pasando a lamerlo de forma intensa acto seguido entre gruñidos de excitación y aún algún que otro improperio, su sangre-como la mayoría de las probadas, era exquisita, perfecta cerró los ojos intentando controlarse, primero pensaba jugar con aquel cuerpo de todas las maneras imaginables, profanarlo miles de veces hasta que terminara sobre la cama jadeando suplicando que parase y ni aun así le dejaría ir.  
>Impulsó sus caderas de forma leve para hacer fricción contra las del cazador, no una, ni dos veces, sino que repitió el gesto de forma seguida, excitándole y excitándose más a si mismo mas aun de lo que ya se encontraba. Sus brazos permanecieron apoyados a ambos lados de la cabeza ajena, separándose de la comisura de este jadeante y sin aliento, mordiendo uno de sus pómulos sin hacer apenas fuerza, mientras que de esa manera trazaba un camino de mordiscos por su mentón hacia su cuello, alzando una mano para apartar aquella camiseta ajustada y poder hacerse un hueco en aquella zona sensible del otro que ahora el vampiro <em>cataba<em> de forma animal sin dejarle apenas respiro entre dentellada y dentellada, sin llegar a perforar su piel mas de lo necesario, sintiendo la sangre latir bajo sus venas de forma enloquecedora.  
>Ya no regía su mente, no le importaba el dejar marcas en aquella impoluta y blanca piel, es más, de vez en cuando succionaba esta buscando dejar constancia en ella para enseñarle a ese tipo sus propiedades. Su mano paseó por encima de la camisa del cazador para colarse bajo ella, rasguñando los abdominales del rubio, realmente de un modo que pocas veces dejaba mostrar, uno mucho más salvaje al que nadie conocía, dejando unos muy profundos surcos en su piel, pero este le había provocado aún a sabiendas del malhumor que tenía y de las advertencia de él mismo, sacó una mano, con los dedos manchados de sangre, lamiéndolos de forma seductora, Dean jadeó bajo él joder, joder ¡Joder! Lo que dolía aquello y aun así seguía jodidamente empalmado por verle lamer la sangre de esa manera ¿Quién sabia si no estaba entregándose una vez más al Infierno? ¿Quién sabe si saldría de allí vivo? ¿Y qué más daba? Maldita sea, a esas alturas vendería su alma de nuevo con tal de que el otro siguiera, agradeciendo que su tiempo en el Infierno le ayudaran a soportar el dolor y encontrar placer en este.<p>

Arremetidas contra su cadera consiguieron que él mismo empujase las mismas en dirección a la excitación de su amante, una que se comenzaba a mostrar tan jactable como la perteneciente por debajo de una ropa que cada vez estaba otorgándole más calor. No veía el momento de quitársela, sin embargo, entretenido estaba en tironear de la que Damon portaba, haciéndola saltar, sintiéndose demasiado excitado como para andarse con delicadezas. La abrió, mostrando ante sí un torso contorneado, firme, de pronunciados músculos y visiblemente suave a la vista, no obstante las atenciones del vampiro se desviaron de rumbo, impidiéndole pensar con coherencia.  
>La uñas de Dean se internaban en porciones de piel que tenía a su alcance, fuera el vientre u el torso de su compañero, abriéndole un sendero de violentos arañazos que tarde o temprano terminarían descubriendo. Pero ahora solo importaba el sentirse. Su cuello fue devorado de manera total y el menor de ambos se vengó de ello gimiendo en su oído improperios teñidos en lujuria a la vez que desaprobaba los gestos que sabía que dejarían marcas con profundos arañazos que sangraban tras el paso de sus dígitos sobre heridas ya abiertas con anterioridad. Aquello estaba excitándole más de lo permitido. Se arqueó bajo su forma para exponer aún más la zona que estaba siendo arañada y mientras colocaba los pies sobre la cama para permanecer con la cadera alzada, sus manos no resistieron más la tentación.<br>Dean, sumido en su propio estado de placer extremo, llevó ambas palmas a la espalda baja de su compañero e hizo una caricia ascendente que desacomodó al completo la camisa que éste portaba a su espalda, abriéndose paso a su piel. Sin preámbulos, sin indicarle de su gesto ni planteárselo, sus uñas se clavaron firmes en la zona y bajaron tortuosamente lentas, enganchadas a esa dermis que ahora, bajo sus dígitos sangraba de un modo mas efectivo. Sangre, una que le pertenecía en esos momentos, al igual que ése cuerpo. Estaba vez, no solo Dean se vestiría del color de la posesión: Del rojo. Del inquebrantable rojo. Jadeó ante la propia satisfacción del gesto en cuestión mientras le lamía un costado del pómulo derecho.

Esos improperios teñidos de lujuria hacían a Damon estremecer, impactando certeramente sobre su oído, notando el aliento del menor sobre este. Apenas fue consciente de que su camisa estaba siendo violentamente desabrochada, hasta que las uñas del moreno se internaron en su carne, una sensible que se encogía ante el contacto de estas que impasibles trazaban senderos condecorados de rojo incluso dejando profundas marcas teñidas en sangre. Pero eso lejos de molestarle no hacía sino excitarle de mayor manera, mordió con más fuerza la clavícula del cazador, hincando los dientes con saña hasta darse por satisfecho al escuchar un débil jadeo de dolor por parte ajena succionando un poco de la sangre, siempre controladamente.  
>Un jadeo prolongado y excitado de dolor se marcó en la estancia al sentir esas uñas deslizarse por lo largo de esta. Sangraba, podía notar el líquido carmesí y extremadamente cálido humedecer su espalda allí donde las uñas del cazador habían dejado su rastro rojizo y también un más que notable escozor.<br>Pero Damon quería demostrarle que podía ser tan o más salvaje que él, esta vez apretando ambas caderas firmemente de forma casi dolorosa, actuando con la misma violencia que el otro directamente rasgó la prenda que cubría el cuerpo de este, sonando ese sonido del rasgueo notablemente más alto a todos los demás, o eso le pareció al italiano, un acto ciertamente violento y austero que utilizó para deshacerse de susodicha tela, el cual descendió para encararse a uno de los pezones del rubio, mordiéndolo con el mismo ímpetu que hacía con el cuello de este anteriormente, gruñendo cual animal salvaje mientras pellizcaba el otro sin ningún tipo de reparo. No se preocupaba en ser gentil, en esos momentos necesitaba ser violento y que Dean le respondiera de la misma manera, necesitaba desfogarse y como si el rubio le hubiera leído la mente le ofrecía una alternativa, aunque dejaría severas marcas en ambos cuerpos que tendría que pensar en cómo ocultar una vez terminasen de desfogarse de aquella manera.

Dean gruñó en respuesta y sus dígitos centrales hurgaron en las heridas abiertas con tal de darle a entender quién era realmente el que mandaba en esa situación, algo que no salió del todo como deseó pues su amante asaltó de nuevo uno de sus pezones ya erguidos por la situación, sintiéndose trémulo y expuesto a una boca que estaba haciéndole daño. Un daño placentero, uno del que no quería verse liberado aún. Aquel pequeño montículo erecto desatendido por la boca del moreno fue pellizcado por la mano de éste como había hecho con anterioridad de forma contraria y sin más, su vientre se contrajo de forma violenta: Dolía. Acostumbrado al tacto suave de las mujeres con las que solía acostarse aquello estaba causándole cierto dolor que en vez de hacerle replantearse sus gestos, conseguía que se mostrase de nuevo violento para contra quién estaba mostrándose mucho más austero de lo que hasta ahora él había sido, algo que no le gustaba ni pretendía aceptar. En un inicio deseó envolverse en esa lujuria y malos modos sin embargo ser participe también era sumamente excitante.  
>Heridas, marcas, chupetones. Todo quedaría a la vista de cualquiera y es que ya no atendía a razones, meramente deseaba que TODOS supieran de quién era ése cuerpo y sin andarse con templanzas, sus dedos se apretaron contra los respectivos brazos de Damon. Al éste estar inclinado hacia sus pezones poco más que su cabellera moreno rozándose contra su dermis pectoral podía apreciar, por ello, dejó los labios abiertos, expulsando por ellos sonidos lastimeros, dolientes.<br>Pero su entrepierna apuntaba todo lo contrario a lo que verbalizaba. Ambas caderas estaban unidas de un modo que incluso era doliente. Los huesos que sobresalían de la pelvis de cada uno estaban tan pegados que no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente incomodo, más estando en plena guerra sexual no iba a permitirse retroceder un paso, por ende, sus piernas intentando aflojar dicho agarre rodearon la cintura de Damon y la apretó entre sus muslos al unísono que se frotaba contra éste, dejándole entrever como su pene estaba ya erguido, lo suficiente como para saberse excitado aún y sin ser acariciado.

–**B-Bastardo...**- jadeó, con la cabeza apuntando directamente al techo, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración alterada. Su dulce presa se había convertido ahora en un animal salvaje, sediento de poder y eso... Le excitaba. Trémulas falanges suyas apretaron las heridas abiertas y sangrantes de la espalda del vampiro, colaborando así en esa dosis de dolor mutuo.

Si. Dolor, sangre, excitación y sexo.  
>Eso era todo cuando se podía atisbar en aquella habitación en la que dos cuerpos se intentaban devorar el uno al otro mediante ataques certeros, lastimándose de un modo certero pero que a ambos, como buenos masoquistas que eran, les excitaba de sobre manera y eso podía atisbarse en ambos miembros que lucían ya completamente erectos sin haber recibido ninguna caricia, tan solo gesto bruscos, violentos, dañinos.<p>

Y a Damon...  
>Le encantaba de una manera desquiciada.<br>Tenía a Dean Winchester bajo él gimiendo entre el placer y el dolor, algo sin duda digno de reconocimiento, pero que, por la seguridad de ambos quedaría entre las cuatro paredes de aquel cuarto. Las piernas del cazador rodearon las caderas de Damon buscando huir de aquella presión que el Salvatore ejercía sobre su miembro, frotándose de forma otra vez constante contra él haciendo que gemidos ahogados manaran de su comisura ahora que se disponía a lamer el pezón del otro ya totalmente enrojecido y con las marcas de los dientes de Damon por todas partes, el cual observó su acto notablemente orgulloso.  
>Esa palabra trémula y jadeante le hizo alzar una pequeña risa.<br>**- ¿Quién es el bastardo...? –** le preguntó con la voz más ronca que nunca mirándole directamente a la faz sonrojada y levemente alterada por la falta de aire, mostrando él mismo una mueca de complacencia rozando casi la locura, aquello pintaba ser realmente interesante, los dedos de Dean se volvieron a clavar en las heridas de su espalda haciéndole gruñir más fuerte y como reclamo besó con furia sus labios de la misma forma violenta mientras su mano descendía de nuevo para apartar la entrepierna de Winchester aún y por encima de la ropa, notándola dura y ligeramente húmeda ya, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona aún en la unión de ambos, separándose con levedad.  
><strong>- ¿Tanto te pone que te den fuerte y violentamente... Dean?-<strong> susurró sobre sus labios esbozando esa sonrisa anteriormente mentada pronunciando su nombre con un leve acento erótico.

Ambos estaban procurando mostrarse el más activo de ambos y Damon, al estar encima, le ganaba por clara ventaja, algo que no gustó en demasía a quién proseguía bajo el mencionado cuerpo en espera de poder contra atacar, no pudiendo hacer más en ése instante que rasguñar y apretar las zonas ya heridas. Hacerle gritar de dolor y placer era en ése momento su imperiosa necesidad.

Ambas miradas se encontraron y se arrepintió de inmediato de haber buscado sus ojos, de haberlos abierto. Dean, contra el colchón tenía el cabello extendido de cualquier modo y aunque eran cortas sus hebras se podía notar alborotado, algo sudoroso. Su expresión era placer: Puro placer. No podía evitar mostrarse tan excitado, sus mejillas rojas, sus labios entumecidos por el constante roce evocado contra la comisura foránea y su mirada destilaba pura emergencia sexual. Beso raudo se hizo con sus labios, arrancándole el aliento de un modo imperante y sin dudar tan siquiera comenzó a besarle con necesidad, haciendo aún que sus yemas se internasen en la zona herida del cuerpo foráneo, haciéndose notar aún más que anteriormente

–**Deberías saberlo ya...Damon.**- siseó envuelto en su propio placer.  
>Sus dedos dejaron de atormentar la zona herida del otro y siguiendo los pasos dictados por éste, él llevó ambas manos al trasero de Damon, apretándolo sin pudor por encima del pantalón y balanceándolo para que se rozase con aquella extensión ahora protegida por la mano foránea.<p>

–**Aparta la mano...**- urgencia se pudo distinguir en su voz y es que no veía momento para de nuevo frotarse contra él de un modo casi animal, brusco, burdo. Quería más... más acción, más sexo de por medio. Consumido en su propia excitación alzó la nuca de la cama y atrapó su labio inferior. Sus dientes perforaron aquella piel hasta el punto de lastimarla, hasta que sintió el sabor metálico en sus papilas gustativas.

**-¿Sabes? A mi me pone que uses esa voz...- **Se relajó suavemente cuando los dedos del cazador dejaron de rasguñar más aún la zona magullada cediendo también esos apenas audibles jadeos de dolor intercambiándolos por gemidos que no intentó tan siquiera suprimir.  
>Sonrió ladinamente retirando su extremidad y con ella rasgando de la misma forma el vaquero del cazador, llevándoselo consigo dejándole tan solo en bóxers, pero antes tan siquiera de que el otro hiciera un gesto fueron sus propias caderas las encargadas de colisionar contra esas otras dejando escapar de ambos gemidos notables y jadeos ahogados.<br>**- ¿Quieres que te la meta?-**Rió pero no cedió su movimiento de caderas siendo este marcado levemente por los empujes del cazador.

Dean le gruñó, altanero.  
>-<strong>¿Y si te la meto yo?<strong>- sus dedos rasguñaron la zona traseril de su amante por encima del pantalón, remarcando con simpleza lo que era su más excelso y privado territorio. Su voz sonó ronca, cargada en el deseo que aquellos movimientos pélvicos estaban causándole a su persona. A su vez, sus pezones estaban rojos a causa de la constante fricción de la boca de su pareja e incluso, podían notarse la aureola de uno de ambos lastimada por los dientes del mismo, no obstante, eso no importaba ahora que se encontraba sediento de ése otro cuerpo.  
>Moviendo con más ímpetu las caderas procuró seguir con el ritmo impuesto por Damon, mirándole desde abajo con los ojos entrecerrados y un gesto de eterno placer que siquiera cedió de su mirada cristalina.<p>

–**¿Eh, **_**Damon**_**?.. Q-qué harás si...**- no terminó, tanta fricción había conseguido que su erección comenzase a temblar y que su cuerpo, gustoso de aquella experiencia se pegase aún más contra ése que tenía frente a sí. En un intento por calmarse le lamió el labio herido, quitándole la sangre seca entre lametones.

Y a Damon le hacía gracia la manera en la que Dean intentaba imponerse a pesar de no ser capaz de controlar apenas su propio cuerpo, las frases morían en su boca antes de ser terminadas a pesar de exponer esa amenaza no hizo mas que el otro esbozara una sonrisa lobuna, se encogió su estómago de placer al sentir las falanges del rubio tensarse sobre su trasero. O dios realmente amaba como sonaba esa voz y más diciendo de esa forma su nombre en labios del cazador, lo que no hizo más que se arqueara levemente dejando escapar un jadeo más alto que los demás.  
>Que el cazador temblara violentamente bajo sus brazos, pero eso no le hizo titubear en lo más mínimo siguiendo con sus movimientos de caderas, simulando la penetración aún y por encima de la ropa, notándose húmedo debido al placer y siendo conocedor de que Dean se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, incluso más excitado a tener menos capas de ropa cubriéndole y por ende recibir más directos esos roces.<br>**- Creo que tu estado no es el más adecuado para amenazas **_**Dean~ **_**-** dijo lamiendo de igual forma la lengua de el contrario que delineaba su propio labio manchado de sangre por las mordidas violentas que el cazador había realizado consigo.  
>Suspiró sobre sus labios prolongadamente, sin poder dejar sus manos quietas pasó a dejar ambos torsos en pleno contacto, notándolos subir y bajar casi al unísono en busca de un aire que parecía haber desaparecido bruscamente de la habitación y ser sustituido por un calor asfixiante. Recorrió los costados de Dean con ambas manos, tecleando su piel, rasguñando aquí y allá de vez en cuando y sin dejar de emitir obscenos sonidos sobre su comisura ante la fricción de sus miembros.<p>

En cambio a Dean no le gustó en demasía de aquella frase, pero ciertamente, él en ése instante era capaz de realizar una frase entera sin que su voz se atropellase a sí misma al jugar con eterna desventaja. No solo se encontraba bajo el cuerpo del mayor siendo imposibilitado de movimientos en gran medida, si no que también era quién menos ropa portaba encima y por ende, era el que mejor podía sentir aquellos roces tan directos dados por quién sin lugar a dudas y sin nada de torpeza en sus acciones estaba controlando totalmente aquella situación en la que se veían sumergidos. Algo que no agradaba demasiado al cazador, quién trémulo por las constantes descargas de placer era incapaz de apartar los muslos de entorno aquel tan mullido cuerpo, temiendo que éste fuera a marcharse de un momento a otro con la tarea dejada a medias.  
>Sus palmas se abrieron totalmente y todas y cada una de sus falanges se pegaron de manera aún más imperante contra las redondeces de ése trasero que estaba sujetando con verdadero afán inquisidor. Le empujó hacia su entrepierna y él mismo procuró frotarse con mayor descaro contra esa zona que aun y tras la ropa que el vampiro seguía portando podía notar endurecida.<p>

–**Podría matarte ahora mismo, Salvatore. **- susurró, totalmente consumido en su propio placer y es que pese a estar en desventaja no perdería aquella pequeña lucha.

**-Adelante, Winchester, mátame.-** dijo de forma sugerente dejando mostrar su cuello

Se deleitó con sus palabras. Matarle a mordiscos. En ése instante, en esas condiciones. No sería más que un deleite para sus papilas gustativas. Saborear su sangre, hacerse con su dermis entre los incisivos y rasgar su tan trémula piel hasta conseguir abrirle una herida que más tarde se marcase de manera más imperante. Una herida que no pasase inadvertida por nadie. Una que de manera evidente le marcase como de su más retorcida propiedad, poco le importaba en esos momentos de lujuria ascendente lo que pudieran pensar el resto de los mortales al ver ése cuerpo de su eterna posesión mancillado por el pecado más codiciado por todos. Sí... Que lo supieran.

No le importaba que el resto de la casa escuchase los gemidos o los jadeos que ambos pudieran protagonizar. Era ése cuerpo su único punto de mira y pensaba disfrutarlo hasta el final. Entre tironeos consiguió deshacerse del cinturón ajeno y a ello le siguió la cremallera del pantalón: Comenzó a desnudarle, pero no únicamente fue el pantalón lo que cedió. Brusco en movimientos e intenciones, también le quito la ropa interior, bajándosela hasta los muslos, entorpeciendo quizás los gestos de Damon si no se los quitaba enteros, algo que realmente tampoco le importó en demasía. Abrió sin más la comisura y dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo mientras su cadera intentaba acomodarse a la forma de aquello erecto para que sus testículos se rozasen con su propia erección.  
>Dedos trémulos pero seguros de sus acciones volvieron a aposentarse sobre el ahora desnudo trasero de su compañero y repitiendo la escena protagonizada en su espalda le clavó sin más las uñas en susodicha piel, abriéndole muy pequeñas heridas que pronto se volverían mas intensas, dependiendo siempre de lo que el moreno decidiera ejecutar.<br>Damon se arqueó levemente antes de notar los dedos del menor otra vez retornar al lugar de partida, esta vez de forma directa contra su piel clavándose de nuevo sobre esta y haciendo que el ceño de Damon se frunciera, entreabrió los ojos, molesto, para dirigir sus manos a la cadera de Dean despojándole de aquella prenda de la misma forma mientras que agitaba sus piernas para deshacerse por completo de sus pantalones, los cuales cayeron al suelo seguidos de su ropa interior y la del cazador.  
>Damon volvió a unir ambas caderas ahora pudiendo sentir directamente el grado de excitación del otro, sonriendo socarronamente, si, él había provocado eso con sus actos, solo él y nadie más era capaz de aquello sobre el cuerpo del Winchester y esos pensamientos le hacía sentir extremadamente bien. Damon volcó su comisura sobre el cuello ajeno mas esta vez lamiendo y succionándolo para ahogar los gemidos de aquel constante roce y los jadeos ligeros de dolor ante las uñas del otro. Dean, al sentirle sobre su cuello dejó escapar un jadeo alterado y pronunciado, un sonido altisonante que se postuló en el ambiente del lugar y que hizo estremecer al de figura más pequeña. El contrarío sabía perfectamente donde atacar y no parecía dudar en rociar las zonas más vulnerables de su cuerpo con su aliento.<br>**-Voy a cortarte esos dedos...-** gruñó sobre su nuez frunciendo suavemente el ceño, no es que -gracias a dios- las tuviera muy largas, pero si lo suficiente para hacer semejantes arañazos y dejar marcas por todo su cuerpo. Como si un gato le hubiera atacado, aunque pensándolo detenidamente quizás Ese ejemplo era demasiado acertado para referirse al menor y este acto llevado a cabo.  
>Dean le escuchó hablar sobre su nuez sin embargo no distinguió del todo sus palabras, por ahora se encontraba con ambas manos perdidas en las caderas del mayor, llenándolas de arañazos y marcas totalmente notables en ése momento, que ahora eran rojas pero que más tarde se volverían de un color morado. Deslizó los dedos con aparente calma en dirección a las posaderas del moreno para oprimirlas entre sus dedos, guiándole también a moverse sobre su erección, que en ése instante se encontraba tan erguida que dolía. El pene del otro se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, con la única diferencia que éste estaba totalmente descubierto de ropa y el propio, aún lidiaba con el calzoncillo.<br>Tecleó esa zona con ansiedad, con devoción, el trasero de Salvatore era turgente, duro, con la forma marcada y el tacto suave, por ello palparlo de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo era un placer declarado. De vez en cuando, empero, fue empujándole hacia su propia erección con tal de poder así sentirle de un modo más certero, más intenso. Los gemidos ya no eran secretos en ese lugar, podían escucharse por todo el lugar y seguramente, también serían perfectamente audibles tras la puerta en la que permanecían escondidos del mundo, creándose un paraíso íntimo y secreto para ambos, donde nada más que la violencia tenía cabida. Jadearon con fuerza y las manos de Dean, esas postradas sobre las posaderas de su acompañante comenzaron a hacer una presión aún más tortuosa: No sabía exactamente que necesitaba, pero lo deseaba YA. El cazador no supo cuando el otro comenzó a retirarle las ropas, no obstante, si fue consciente del modo en el cual Salvatore rozó su desnuda sexualidad contra la propia de una forma que logró, incluso, que su espalda se arquease hacia la dirección foránea al unísono que sus manos hacían algo más de fuerza en aquella redondeada zona de la que prácticamente se había tomado posesión y exhaló con mayor fuerza. El cuarto ahora estaba en plena ebullición y los cuerpos que ahí permanecían escondidos estaban siendo lentamente calcinados por la lujuria que les envolvía.

Damon ya no pensaba desde hace rato en mantenerse en silencio. Gruñó de nuevo algo en italiano antes de alzarse un poco, tan solo para poder observar al otro bajo él, trémulo con las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración alterada y los cabellos completamente despeinados, devolviéndole una mirada cargada de lujuria, casi tan deseosa, como la suya propia.  
>Una sonrisa conformista apareció sobre el rostro del italiano, satisfecho con sus progresos para con el cazador, habiendo conseguido llevarle casi hasta el filo de la excitación pero... No, aun podía jugar más con él.<p>

Ladeó la cabeza dejando mostrar una sonrisa amenazante y divertida, Dean abrió los ojos sorprendido por ese simple gesto, temeroso de lo que pudiera significar.

**-Voltéate –**dijo Damon firmemente haciendo que Dean abriera un poco más los ojos sorprendido por esa proposición que como orgulloso que era y cabezota se negó a cumplir lo que hizo que el otro entrecerrara los ojos mas amenazante aun, fue una pequeña lucha de miradas, la verde del cazador contra la azul del vampiro el cual terminó alzando una ceja cansado de aquel juego y demasiado excitado como para poder hacer uso de su paciencia le tomó del brazo con brusquedad, una que hizo que Dean jadeara por el dolor que le produjo la fuerza desmesurada del moreno el cual apenas con un movimiento le volteó, agarrando sus cabellos para estamparle contra la almohada, Dean gimió levemente pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta su boca estaba tapada por aquel almohadón de plumas, Damon ladeó la cabeza sin borrar aquella sádica sonrisa al ver la escena frente a él y como Dean agitaba los brazos amarrándole la muñeca con fuerza para intentar soltarse de aquel agarre, se inclinó hacia su oído, dejando que su miembro rozase los glúteos ajenos, frotándose contra ellos.

**-Si digo que te voltees, te volteas.-** dijo con voz susurrante en su oído haciendo que el otro ladeara la cabeza intentando respirar sintiendo el agarre de su pelo disminuir lentamente de forma leve antes de volver a afianzarse y tirar de él hacia arriba haciendo que se arqueara, sin duda no había sabido donde se metía hasta ese momento y no podía negar que esa actitud del otro le tenía jodidamente excitado y jadeante bajo él, apoyó las manos en el colchón mirándole de reojo casi divertido.

**-¿Vas a castigarme?-** bromeó el cazador relamiéndose los labios resecos y maltratados por el otro, tentándole, Dean era un suicida y Damon estaba comprobándolo, le soltó el pelo de forma casi brusca bajando las manos por su espalda de forma lenta, casi en suaves caricias hasta llegar a su trasero apretándolo de la misma forma que el otro hacía anteriormente con el propio.

**- Es una buena idea. -** dijo divertido a lo que Dean alzó una ceja interrogante antes de sentir como tres dedos penetraban su entrada de golpe, abrió los ojos de forma abrupta soltando un pequeño alarido de dolor arqueando la espalda entre gemidos lastimeros, escondiendo de nuevo la cara en la almohada mordiéndola, se contrajo intentando huir de aquella intrusión, sin habérsela esperado en absoluto, era como si le partieran por la mitad, apretó con fuerza los párpados y la mandíbula

**-Hijo de... –** masculló entre dientes antes de oír la risa ajena, divertido totalmente Damon movió los dedos en su interior ladeando la cabeza, bajó a lamer su espalda presionando con mas fuerza sus dedos en su interior moviéndolos entretenido mordiéndose el labio inferior.

**-¿Duele, Dean?-** susurró de nuevo en su oído mordiéndolo, el cazador apenas pudo articular palabra alguna que no fueran gemidos y jadeos, apretando con las manos la sábana bajo ellas de forma salvaje, con los nudillos blancos totalmente y el gesto contraído en una mueca de dolor que desapareció en apenas un segundo, cuando los dedos finos y ágiles del moreno presionaron sin compasión su próstata lo que hizo que los gemidos se tornaran del mas oscuro placer sentido, su propio miembro vibraba contra el colchón, masculló varios insultos moviendo las caderas finalmente contra aquellos dedos de forma concisa lo que hizo que Damon volviera a reír de manera socarrona orgulloso de poder controlarle de aquella forma tan sencilla, le tenía a su merced totalmente, sus dedos salieron por completo de él, los observó unos segundos antes de volver a hincarlos en su interior violentamente, Dean se agitó violentamente profiriendo un gemido mas ronco que los demás, el dolor era incesante y podía sentir un líquido caliente manchar la cara interna de sus muslos, no le hacía falta agachar la mirada para saber de qué se trataba, pero el placer sentido en cada embestida de aquellos dedos contra su próstata contrastaba aquel horrible dolor de su interior, sus piernas temblaron, otra embestida mas contra su próstata y terminó viniéndose sin necesidad de tan siquiera verse masturbado por el otro de forma casi escandalosa, Damon arqueó las cejas sorprendido por ello pero habiéndoselo esperado pues era eso precisamente lo que había estado buscando desde el principio, se relamió divertido retirando los dedos de su interior en esos momentos en los que Dean estaba aun sensible por el orgasmo que le recorría, tenía los ojos cerrados, las piernas aunque temblorosas aun le sujetaban sobre sus rodillas, con las caderas alzadas hacia el otro y el rostro ladeado en la almohada con gesto de placer, Damon miró sus dedos manchados de sangre y la sonrisa lobuna de su rostro se afiló mas, lamiéndolos con devoción siendo para él el mejor de los manjares, sus ojos se tornaron rojizos por el efecto de la sangre haciéndole desear mas y mas de esta.

**- Para que veas que no soy tan cruel con los castigos.** –bromeó lamiendo de nuevo sus omóplatos de manera casi dedicada, mordiéndolos de forma salvaje como hizo con su cuello pero a Dean en esos momentos poco o nada le importó aquello lanzando aun jadeos suaves que salían sin permiso de su boca.

Damon paseó los labios una vez más por su columna vertebral aun pensando en la de cosas que podría hacerle a ese cuerpo antes de terminar devorándolo por completo, su cabeza se ladeó y sus ojos se centraron en uno de los botellines de cerveza que había dejado anteriormente sobre la mesilla, su sonrisa maquiavélica volvió a aparecer antes de inclinarse a coger dicha botella dando un trago, apenas quedaba un poco mas de la mitad de este, Dean le miró de reojo recomponiéndose lentamente, confuso.

**- Dime Dean... Te gusta el alcohol ¿No?** –susurró Dean parpadeó confuso.

**- ¿A que cojones viene eso ahora?-** dijo apoyando las manos de nuevo en el colchón intentando alzarse un poco, la leve risa de Damon no le auguró nada bueno, se tensó totalmente cuando sintió el frío vidrio de la boca del botellón rozando su ano, abrió los ojos... No se atrevería.

**- ¿Sabes ****que por el ano se absorbe cinco veces más rápido el alcohol? –**Joder ¡Joder que si lo iba a hacer! Se intentó girar pero una de las manos del otro se apoyó en su espalda, empujándole de nuevo contra el colchón

**- Relájate~ –**Susurró acariciando su pelo casi con ternura pero ¡¿Cómo cojones se iba a relajar? Sintió la botella hacer una leve presión y gimió de forma grabe, de nuevo apretando los ojos cuando esta comenzó a internarse, Damon mostraba un gesto divertido, curioso incluso, el de Dean era un gesto de suplicio, de dolor, no se contuvo en gritar en esos momentos para delirio del moreno que cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel sonido, el líquido escurría por sus manos y entre las piernas del rubio que se contraía aun haciendo aquella penetración más dolorosa para el y más divertida para el otro que una vez vacía la botella la retiró con suavidad, Dean Ahogó un jadeo agradecido por aquello mas entonces empezó a sentirse horriblemente mareado, cerró los ojos volviendo a abrirlos parpadeando varias veces Joder si era cierto aquello.

**- ¿Mareado****?-** rió el otro divertido inclinándose a besar su cuello, dándose cuenta en ese entonces de algo que no había llegado a ver anteriormente debido a la excitación, sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus labios se fruncieron volteándole de nuevo de forma brusca, Dean simplemente se dejó con un suspiro ahogado mirándole curioso cuando la vista de este parecía estar clavada en su hombro fijamente, se miró para darse cuenta de que estaba pendiente de la quemadura que este poseía de la mano de Castiel cuando le sacó del Infierno, parpadeó interrogante y cuando se giró a ver al otro este mostraba un rostro totalmente enfurecido por ello, abrió los ojos sorprendido pero su vista estaba algo borrosa, su cabeza le daba vueltas y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, joder... ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se emborrachó? Sin duda fue hace demasiado tiempo, aguantaba perfectamente el alcohol, casi todos los días ingería cantidades indigentes de alcohol ¡Y se iba a emborrachar porque a ese loco se le había ocurrido meterle un botellín de cerveza por el ano que tan siquiera estaba lleno del todo!

**-¿Sabes una cosa?-** dijo Damon con voz lo más tranquila posible pero que hacía que Dean se erizara por completo por la amenaza incubierta que esta tenía, la botella se partió entre los dedos de Damon bajo la mirada sorprendida y algo ida del cazador, Damon arqueó las cejas tomando uno de los vidrio arrojando el resto contra la pared, su mano sangraba levemente pero apenas le dio importancia a eso alzando aquel trozo de cristal verdosa el cual brilló con la luz tenue que entraba por la ventana abierta

**-No me gusta que dejen marcas en mis pertenencias...-** susurró pasando el cristal por el pecho ya de por si maltratado del otro el cual tragó saliva de forma algo costosa respirando ajetreadamente, y echándole las culpas al jodido alcohol por lo que dijo a continuación.

**- ¿Quién ha dicho que sea tuyo?-** Y aquella fue su sentencia, debió de haberse callado, y mas ante la amenaza que proclamaban sus palabras pero era tan jodidamente orgulloso y cabezota que no pudo contener, los ojos azules del otro que parecía incluso brillar en la penumbra del cuarto le enfocaron con ferocidad y ladeó la cabeza

**- Oh claro que lo eres... Desde el primer momento en el que entraste en ese bar, Dean, aunque supongo que tendré que marcar mi territorio.-** dijo terminando la frase casi en un gruñido cuando el vidrio presionó la piel ajena de forma hiriente, Dean ahogó otro jadeo mas sintiendo aquel cristal causar una herida lo suficientemente profunda en su piel como para que dejara luego marcas, el cristal se deslizaba, trazaba caminos de sangre por su torso, Damon sonreía, Dean gimoteaba incapaz de resistirse a aquellos actos que a pesar de que dolían no podía sino excitarle al ver el gesto del otro, el cual tras terminar su tarea se inclinó a lamer la sangre de forma casi necesitada, el olor de esta penetraba en su nariz de forma horriblemente intensa, lo deseaba, joder, aquel estúpido humano le estaba enloqueciendo por segundos, lamió por completo todo su pecho hasta que dejó de sangrar, este subiendo y bajando Dean intentaba recuperar aire en sus pulmones, le ardían las heridas e incluso abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al parecerle ver al otro con los ojos rojos totalmente parpadeó varias veces confusamente volviendo a ver todo borroso, Damon se alzó orgulloso de su trabajo, uno que Dean no le dio importancia, no al menos hasta el día siguiente que se mirara en el espejo y viera en su pecho escrito a base de sangre con una caligrafía impecable a pesar de los métodos, el nombre de; Damon Salvatore.

Damon se inclinó sobre él, su miembro ya demasiado erecto rozó el de Dean, la cosa no podía alargarse más o terminaría volviéndose loco totalmente. Agarró sus caderas con firmeza, con decisión, deslizando su miembro por el del cazador hasta rozar su entrada, presionó su caderas contra esa entrada encorvándose levemente para volver a morder el cuello del otro, aquella zona que tanto le llamaba la atención por las reacciones que provocaba en el otro cuerpo y que deleitaban sus sentidos.

Fueron pocos los movimientos que el vampiro ejecutó sobre su desnuda hombría, no obstante todos y cada uno de ellos le hicieron emitir sonidos por demás gratificantes a pesar que todo su cuerpo estaba totalmente maltratado, no sabía como se debería ver ahora mismo, sin embargo, su excitación aumentaba cada vez que su mirada verdosa se postraba en el rostro del otro, uno decorado con una mirada posesiva, ardiente, con el pelo adherido al sudor de la cara y un gesto de eterna lujuria, una lujuria en la que deseó consumirse de manera insana. De manera necesitaba. Quería sumirse en esas carnes, dejar que fluyese de manera natural entre ambos, aunque para esta ocasión dudaba mostrarse tan dócil como solía en cuanto al sexo.  
>Arañar, morder, tatuar la piel del otro aun y en su estado, aun y después de que el alcohol recorriera sus venas entorpeciendo sus actos y nublándole la vista, sintiendo su cuerpo arder totalmente en cada sutil roce que debido a la borrachera se notaba amplificado por diez. Pero todo se disipó al notar como esta vez Salvatore intentaba acomodar su grosor en una entrada que estaba ya aclamando por ser penetrada por aquello que le pertenecía a pesar de que esta dolía casi tanto como su propio pecho. Le sintió deslizarse, resbaladizo por lo húmedo que se encontraba gracias al líquido pre-seminal que estaba embadurnándole entero. Le penetraría, lo haría con dolor, como todos los gestos acontecidos hasta ahora, algo que en vez de asustarle, consiguió desesperarle aún más. Le quería. Y le quería en ése momento, en ése retorcido instante<br>Ahogó un débil alarido molesto cuando no únicamente la punta redondeada de aquel falo se hizo con su interior, si no que la dentadura del italiano se hizo con la carnosidad de su piel. Le recibió entonces, pero sus dedos, inquietos, esta vez volvieron al punto de partida: La espalda de Damon. La misma que presentaba heridas aun sangrantes.

Damon también suspiró suavemente cuando las yemas de los dedos del menor acariciaron su espalda maltratada antes de hincarse nuevo con su pequeña intromisión ganándose otro jadeo de dolor y frunciendo el ceño no aguardo a penetrarle de forma lenta, sino que movió sus caderas de forma firme, casi violenta hasta introducir su miembro completamente en el interior del rubio rozando en el proceso su próstata en ese movimiento imperioso y poco gentil de su parte a modo de venganza por sus gestos violentos, estando ya dilatado y lubricado pro la propia sangre.

Un gemido satisfactorio manó de la garganta de ambos, prologándolo notablemente mientras Damon arqueaba su espalda con levedad cerrando un ojo manifestando el otro entrecerrado y dejando revelar en su gesto el más insondable placer jamás definido, el aire escapó de sus pulmones brevemente pues hasta a él le había dolido esa estocada al negarse la entrada del menor a recibirle por completo, habiéndola contraído.  
>Jadeos y gemidos volvieron a inundar aquella habitación mientras Salvatore se retiraba apenas unos milímetros para volver a hincarse en el interior del otro, intentando reducir el dolor de ambos, aunque... ¿No era ese dolor lo que había estado buscando durante todo ese tiempo? Si, el cazador era suyo retorcidamente y esta vez estaba dejándoselo claro a través de movimientos violentos cargados de deseo y dolor.<p>

En cambo Dean no esperó que los primeros movimientos fueran a mostrarse tan violentos y tan poco comprensivos para con quién había sufrido toda la tortura anterior sin resistirse demasiado, pero al fin y al cabo era de esperar, por ello, en medio de innumerables jadeos intentó esconder el dolor de aquellas estocadas que, aunque dolorosas, estaban abriéndose camino a un lugar que la misma punta de ése sexo tocó de manera respetiva y armoniosa. Su próstata fue abordada a los primeros movimientos y aquello le arrancó un jadeo que tan siquiera se molestó en intentar ocultar por lo gustoso que pudo llegar a ejecutarse.  
>Dean no pudo deleitarse por más tiempo con la expresión del otro, porque cerró totalmente los ojos, negándole una visión más nítida de su rostro siempre seductor, de ése que ahora, seguramente, estaría cargado en el placer del cual quería deleitarse de un modo sumamente posesivo. Apretó los párpados y se abandonó a la acción que acontecía entre sus piernas, alzándolas incluso para ganarse estocadas aún más profundas y laboriosas. Sus manos, por otra parte, siguieron con los arañazos en la espalda foránea, abriéndole surcos de heridas que eran siempre reseguidas por el carmín de la sangre al ser tan profundas.<br>Dolía. Pero era justamente de esa manera como lo deseaba. Dolía: Sí. Pero lo quería seguir sintiendo de esa manera, con esa misma intensidad. Segregación caliente en su trasero confirmó sus sospechas de estar sangrando de nuevo pero aún y así, no detuvo el acompasado vaivén de sus caderas, incitando a las de Damon a proseguir con ésa clase de gestos sin que se diera cuenta de lo que actuar tan bruscamente había provocado.

Damon sujetó las rodillas de Dean para abrir mas sus piernas gesto que fue ayudado por la propia iniciativa de este a dejarse mostrar más participativo a aquel acto que sin duda le había causado dolor. Un líquido caliente le llamó la atención dejándose escurrir de forma casi imperceptible pro la unión de ambos, guió una de sus manos allí, acariciando dicha unión suavemente con sus dedos causándoles gemidos a ambos de satisfacción y recogiendo con la yema de sus falanges ese líquido carmesí que se mostró de nuevo ante ambos, Damon, al alzar de nuevo la mano, la observó interesado con una efímera sonrisa en la boca.  
>Si, aquella era la sangre del cazador que había probado en más de una ocasión en aquel acto, una sangre que sin duda también le pertenecía y por la cual estaba dispuesto a matar si hacía falta, y Dean era conocedor de ello.<br>Damon acarició los labios enrojecidos del rubio por la fricción anterior, manchándolos de esa sangre, dejándolos más rojos aún, antes de inclinarse sobre este lamiendo aquel líquido rojizo con devoción deleitándose con ese acto y de paso profundizando un poco mas entre los labios entreabiertos de Dean, besándolos de nuevo con ímpetu, un beso posesivo cargado de ese sabor metálico de la sangre.  
>Sangre, pensaba Dean. De su interior manaba sangre ante lo impetuoso de unas acciones que estaban consiguiendo hacerle delirar: La brusquedad del otro había provocado una herida en su interior, una que estaba siendo atacada una y otra vez por las constantes embestidas del contrario, quién parecía orgulloso de haber provocado tal herida en su interior.<p>

Damon volvió a sujetar con ambas manos las piernas del cazador, alzándolas suavemente para tener un mejor ángulo de penetración y llegar de forma más certera a la próstata de este, la cual estaba centrado en golpear sin compasión, haciéndole arquearse bajo él en cada embestida. Ambos alientos se intercalaban en la unión de esas bocas, una no muy estricta debido a la falta de aire, pero llena de mordiscos animales y lamidas deseosas de más de ese tipo de contactos aunque Dean penas pudo lamer esa otra comisura, la atacante, pues el aire escaseaba y su cuerpo precisaba de lo que vagamente podía llegar a recolectar por ende, se le hacía imposible el intentar besar en calma aquella otra comisura.  
>Damon mantuvo los ojos entreabiertos dejando salir a la luz sonidos por demás insinuantes, los cuales dejaban claro el placer que sentía y que moría en los labios del ajeno, el cual también soltaba dichos sonidos de forma constante, creando entre ambos una sinfonía que envolvía por completo toda la habitación en la cual ambos cuerpos se enfrentaban sin tregua.<p>

Dean batalló para separar ambas bocas y cuando lo consiguió un jadeo más fuerte que el resto indicó su grado de ahogo, uno que ignoró cuando la habilidad de Damon para hacerle el amor volvió a ponerse en práctica cuando le sujetó por las piernas sin ningún tipo de compasión, estocándole con una violencia que hacía que toda la cama se moviese al compás de ambos cuerpos en unión.  
>Los sonidos de Dean. Los de Damon. Allí había una pura sinfonía de jadeos y gemidos que, seguramente, podrían escucharse a lo largo de ése pasillo, sinfonía prieta y austera que no acallaría por parte de ninguno por ahora, pues demasiado centrados estaban en aquellos gestos ejecutados. La cadera de Dean subía de la cama con tal de hacer que se situase en un punto más profundo de su anatomía, deseándolo más dentro aún. Más profundo y sus uñas volvieron a ser participes de un severo arañazo en los hombros de Damon y un alarido de placer manó de su garganta sin poderlo evitar, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo temblores. Temblores fuertes, más que de costumbre, el dolor no había cedido del todo pero aún y así lo que yacía erecto entre sus piernas parecía desear participar de un modo u otro: Deseaba venirse, pero a su vez, quería soportarlo hasta notar el esperma adyacente limpiar su interior de toda la mierda que el había metido.<p>

La cadera de Dean se alzaba facilitándole aquella tarea, volviendo sus embestidas cada vez más y más necesitadas, Damon, se inclinó entre las piernas del rubio, para rozar de forma intencionada el miembro de este en cada movimiento con su torso, notándolo ya demasiado húmedo. Temblores eran los que les recorrían pues no era Dean el único que se mostraba trémulo ahora ante cada estocada, los sonidos que escuchaba manar de esa comisura a unos milímetros de la suya le hacían delirar de forma más que notable.  
>Susurros en italiano de frases sin sentido se desparramaron sobre el oído del cazador, aprovechando que este no entendía el idioma para expresar miles de sensaciones. Mordisqueó el cartílago de este dejando caer gemidos cada vez más y más seguidos, coordinados con sus movimientos de caderas.<br>Una de las manos de Damon soltó al pierna del rubio y al notarlo el único instinto de Dean en ése momento fue el de rodearle sin más la cintura con la susodicha, intentando aproximarle de un modo más certero aunque ahora que la mano foránea estaba rodeándole con fervor ése sexo que precisaba de pronta atención ahora que vibraba con evidente fulgor. Estaba excitado, totalmente excitado.

Damon sostuvo su miembro, el cual parecía vibrar bajo sus dedos, lo apretó de manera firme, comenzando a masturbarlo con el mismo ímpetu y fuerza que sus embestidas, cerrando los ojos y volviendo sus movimientos frenéticos, Damon estaba a punto de terminar pero se encargaría de aprovechar ese acto hasta el final y mordió el cartílago bajo él con ímpetu ya que se veía realmente incapaz de descender hasta el cuello del otro para atacarle de esa forma.

–**A-aah... Agn...****-** La masturbación. La mano de Damon seguía con una masturbación tan fuerte que enturbió su mente más aun, ahora tan siquiera era de cavilar tan posesivo como hasta ahora, todos sus pensamientos morían en un único punto: Si placer. Ése que estaba siéndole concedido desde su ano y, a su vez, su entrepierna. Una embestida más profunda que las demás marcaron el final de aquel acto soltando de golpe aquella piel de entre sus dientes para lanzar un gemido grabe del más puro placer mientras su cuerpo se tensaba de manera notable sobre el otro, presionando el miembro de este en lo que se venía en su interior.

Dean gritó. Con fuerza, con excitación. Las paredes de esa habitación parecieron vibrar tras el sonido ronco que manó de la garganta del cazador y sin poder contenerse, su cuerpo se sacudió en busca de una última caricia por parte de los dedos del moreno y sin más, se vació entre esos dedos, sintiendo los espasmos propios de la corrida envolverle de manera nítida.  
>Dean le llamó, entre jadeos, apenas sin poder respirar. Y sin saber cómo, el por qué o tan siquiera el motivo, su voz se ahogó entre su propia voz, buscándole a la desesperada, abrazándole con manos y piernas pese al agotamiento que le tenía temblando bajo esa figura.<p>

Jadeos y respiraciones casi frenéticas se vieron en aquel cuarto de pronto en silencio tras los gritos y gemidos de ambos. Las manos de Damon acariciaron por primera vez los costados de ese cuerpo suavemente, apenas sin fuerza para devolverle de una manera casi efímera aquel gesto posesivo.  
>Su cabeza se apoyó en el hombro del otro, sobre aquella marca que poco o nada le gustaba, notándose agotado, sus cabellos negros estaban, intercalados por la piel del otro, ambos revueltos completamente y pegados a la faz del italiano debido al sudor. Su mirada se mostraba entrecerrada, intentando enfocar lo que máximo que podía ver del rostro ajeno desde su posición, que no era demasiado.<br>Voz suave le llamó y se dejó envolver por esa sensación de calidez que le rodeaba correspondiendo de la misma forma. Le ardía la espalda y las caderas por los arañazos propinados por el cazador y estos escocían de una manera imperiosa pero se encontraba incapaz de poder moverse tan siquiera un poco de esa postura en la cual hallaba una gran satisfacción pero se sentía conforme de saber que el otro estaría peor que el ahora y sobre todo al día siguiente. Era todo lo que necesitaba, sentirse así de cercano al humano tras una sesión de brutal sexo, sabiendo que era suyo, y todo cuanto precisaba era eso.

Cada maldito gesto que hacía que quisiera arrancarle la piel a tiras a cualquiera que se acercara a él, y forjaba también que le apreciara más, por lo que era, y por lo que es al estar con él, algo que sin duda empezaba a transformarse en su debilidad y lo sabía, hasta ahora Elena y Katherine habían sido su única debilidad, y que hubiera aparecido aquel humano patético en su vida cambió todo.

A la mañana siguiente la luz le despertó de mala manera mas se giró volviendo a conciliar el sueño hasta que la voz de su hermano le hizo gruñir un improperio de forma costosa al tener la garganta casi rasgada de la noche anterior, entreabrió los ojos levemente enrojecidos, la cabeza iba a estallar y... Ójala solo fuera eso lo que parecía a punto de reventar en su cuerpo, miró a su alrededor costándole casi 10 minutos ubicarse en su habitación del motel, con un Sam sentado en la cama contigua mirándole con una ceja alzada interrogante, Dean se alzó de forma vaga y fue entonces cuando el dolor le recorrió la columna vertebral y le hizo lanzar un gemido bastante audible, su trasero le ardía, arder es poco, parecía haber vuelto al infierno que 20 demonios se lo hubieran petado.

**- ¿Estas bien?-** inquirió Sam divertido al ver la mirada funesta de su hermano y profirió una leve risa sin dejar de mirarle el pecho.

**- Cualquiera diría que te han dado una paliza... Mejor me abstendré de preguntar- **dijo Sam divertido poniéndose en pie.

**- Yo que tu me ducharía y vestiría rápido, nos vamos, ya he metido todas las cosas en el coche-** Dean mientras Sam hablaba intentaba ponerse en pie recubriendo su desnudez se tapó con la sabana sin parar de proferir insultos, tan siquiera recordaba mas que haber caído inconsciente y de pronto encontrarse allí ¿Le habría llevado Damon? Sam rió una vez mas mofándose de la forma de caminar de Dean que en si era bastante curiosa.

**- Te espero fuera-** dijo el más alto saliendo del cuarto en lo que Dean caminaba hacia la ducha cuando sonó su móvil, lo cogió distraídamente.

**-¿Diga?-** dijo con voz ronca aun cuando la voz al otro lado le hizo gruñir ahogando un jadeo por el dolor en su garganta que ese gruñido le produjo.

**- Buenos días, Baby~ -**dijo divertido Damon al otro lado y una leve risa se lanzó cuando Dean empezó a proferirle esos insultos de nuevo.

**- Oh vamos, bien que gemiste durante toda la noche- **dijo divertido.

**- ¿Fuiste tu el que me trajo aquí?-** preguntó entonces escuchando al otro.

**- ¿Quién iba a ser sino?-**

**- ¿Dónde estas?- **

**- Mh... Ahora mismo estoy exactamente en la Baker Street en Londres**- Dean abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero antes de poder preguntar escuchó al otro suspirar.

**- Nadie me quería ya en ese pueblo y... Si te soy sincero era demasiado aburrido si te ibas -**rió de nuevo levemente, Dean chasqueó la lengua

**- ¿Para qué llamas entonces?-** dijo casi molesto

**- No te enfades Dean, solamente soy un caballero y quería despedirme adecuadamente, aunque es una pena que no pueda volver a besarte~ Pero bueno, me conformo con haber dejado mi marca permanente en ti- **Dean frunció levemente el ceño confuso por esas palabras que no llegaba a entender por completo

**- ¿A qué te refieres? –**preguntó y entonces al escuchar otra risa más entendió que no quería haber preguntado.

**- ¿Aun no te miraste al espejo? Deberías hacerlo... Nos vemos, Dean**- dijo su voz totalmente divertida y colgó, Dean fue al baño lo más rápido que pudo debido a su escozor y dolor en el ano y al verse dejó la sabana caer y sus ojos se dilataron a mas no poder dándose cuenta entonces de qué era lo que su hermano miraba tanto en su pecho, alzó una mano hacia aquellas palabras escritas sobre su piel, le ardían horrores y estaba la herida algo infectada pero se podía leer perfectamente Damon Salvatore.

**- Maldito hijo de...-** se contuvo y un grito cargado con palabras malsonantes se escuchó hasta el aparcamiento de aquel motel donde Sam, apoyado en el coche con las manos en los bolsillos mostraba una sonrisa divertida.

**-Ya lo ha visto... –**dijo para si mismo y su sonrisa se amplió más cuando vio a su hermano salir de la habitación cuarto de hora mas tarde vestido, con gesto de dolor y andando como los vaqueros, sin duda iba a recordarle aquello durante mucho, muucho tiempo, ladeó la cabeza cuando se acercó al coche

**- Mejor conduzco yo, tu tumbarte como puedas en la parte trasera-** dijo con socarronería ganándose más insultos y miradas asesinas por parte de Dean, Sam sonrió pacífico.

**- ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo antes de irnos? –** Dean abrió la puerta trasera mirando el asiento como si fuera un reto.

**- No quiero volver a ver una cerveza en mi vida...-** masculló antes de doblarse levemente y tumbarse en aquello asientos con el pecho pegado a estos y las caderas levemente alzadas, doliéndole horrores.

**- Creía que no te iban los hombres... ¿Tan grande la tiene? -** Sam rió cerrando la puerta ganándose un corte de mangas antes por parte de Dean, para después abrir la de delante metiendo la llave en la toma de contacto y sentándose cerró tras de si arrancando el coche, mientras Dean mantenía la mejilla pegada al asiento y maldecía en todo los idiomas que conocía, aquel bastardo le había dejado hecho una mierda aunque tenía que reconocer que había sido el mejor sexo de su vida.

El coche salió de aquel aparcamiento mientras en el tejado del motel un cuervo negro les observaba salir de allí antes de lanzar un graznido y alzar el vuelo en dirección opuesta.


End file.
